Born from Snow
by Angelxwings14
Summary: Waking up in a hole, surrounded by ice and snow, the only thing she remembers about herself is her name; 'Ella'. And what's most evident about Ella is that she is powerful, powerful enough to be dangerous. Everything escalates when Pitch sets out to recruit her, and the Guardians must hurry keep the girl from his clutches, while trying to help her discover herself.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1**:

I feel cold, a numbness that seeps into my bones and flesh. It hurts to open my eyes, so I keep them closed, watching the lights that dance in front of the lids instead. There are flashes, gold and blue, electric green and purple, eventually all the colors fade to a pure white above my head. "I'm dying" I think to myself, the cold and the lights must mean that I am passing on to the otherworld, preferably heaven. It feels peaceful, wherever this place is, the never ending quiet.

Just as I am getting comfortable with the idea of my eternal rest another thought occurs to me; "Why am I dying?". But the cold makes my mind wander, the question feels unimportant. Besides, there is no one to answer my questions in this place, so I settle into the increasingly familiar silence, feeling content with the nothingness.

I decide to open my eyes, at least see this quiet place before I decide to stay forever. I struggle to open my eyes, they feel like there is a ton of weight on each lid, and it aches just to crack them open a quarter of an inch. I manage to open my eyes, and once I do, I wish I hadn't. I am in a hole, trapped within a large amount of ice, my body wedged in a crevice between two slick ice walls. Above me, the white light is a circle, shining brightly through a thick frost that covers the opening overhead. When I touch it I can feel the cold ice press up against my fingers. I push harder, the ice moves an inch, but remains otherwise unscathed. Suddenly my lungs begin to burn, they ache to be above the ice and see the world around. I thrash and kick at the crystal ceiling that holds me prisoner. I kick so hard that my foot flies through the barrier, creating a hole in the otherwise smooth surface. I claw at the hole, making it bigger and bigger until I can wriggle through, dragging myself into the place above the ice. I collapse in exhaustion, soaking in the heavy feeling of gravity. Lifting my head I see the white light again, casting a bright glow over the entire area. I can see every tree, rock and icicle that basks in the pure glow of the white light. "The moon" I say, gazing lovingly up at the planet.

I take deep breaths of the cold air, the oxygen turning to ice in my lungs. It is dark outside the hole, the dark blanket sky dotted with tiny stars, all insignificant compared to the moon. After a few moments I feel a sharp pain in my fingers, they ooze an odd silvery liquid from the tips. My arms and legs ache where I thrashed against the ice, all in all I feel poorly.  
I struggle to my feet, and suddenly noticing my lack of attire. I am wearing a simple ensemble of a short white dress and velvet cloak. The air looks to be bitterly cold, the thickness of the ice and snow alone tells me this, and yet I do not feel it. It could be eighty below and it feels like a warm summer breeze is caressing my face. Things are growing increasingly strange to me.

I gaze at the world that the moon illuminates around me, observing the winter wood and the sleepiness that emanates from it like an aura. No creatures stir, it is too early into the winter season for them to awaken from hibernation yet. There are no sounds except for my breathing and the crunch of my bare footsteps. The skeletal trees cast intricate patterns on the glittering snow, their bony fingers grazing my skin as I pass, as if they are trying to latch on to me. The entire area smells of pine and the crispness of snow, the smell of nature. I absentmindedly smack a pine tree's branch, causing an avalanche of snow to fall on my head as payback. I let out a small laugh, a noise that sounds too loud in such a still place. I brush the snow from my hair, wandering deeper still into the woods.

***Author's Note***

**Hello my pretties! And welcome to my second fan-fic! I just watched ROTG with my little sister and admit that I am a wee bit...OBSESSED. But it is all in good intent, I swear! And it won't be one of those 'some chick dies nobly and gets reborn as some amazing superhero Guardian and dates Jack' because that is WAY to f-ing over used. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**-AngelxWings14**


	2. Chapter 2: Discover

Eventually I stumble upon a pond, the glossy surface untouched by snow and scratches, so polished and smooth I almost mistake it as a mirror. I creep closer to it, peering at the frozen water from the banks. I can see my reflection perfectly from here, every detail of my face captured in the ice. I have an elfish face, with high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears, bright green eyes, and a flurry of freckles dusted along my nose. But my most startling feature is my hair, the odd mound of fur the color of rust with streaks of green and blue, something I have never seen before.

Something compels me to adventure out onto the ice, my bare feet sliding and slipping on the smooth surface. I laugh in delight as I skid into a snowbank, the water crystals flying up in a delicate puff above my head. I do not feel the chill as the ice and snow rub against me, not melting against my skin even when I hold a handful before my eyes. I glance up at a ridiculously tall tree, stretching acres upwards towards the sky. I rush to it, my feet scrabbling for a hold on the pond's surface. As I come to the base of the tree I realize how truly monstrous in size it is, taller than most buildings undoubtedly.

I run my long pale fingers along the bark, feeling it's worn smoothness of age. This is when vines creeps from beneath my fingers, covering the wood in swirling green patterns. I gasp, pulling my hand back, seeing that all of the bark was covered in the plant except for the spot where my hand had been. I reach higher up, touching the bark in an unfrozen spot. I watch the vines appear again, twirling it's way up the tree.

I begin to smile, watching in amazement as the vines continues as I climb higher up the tree, racing me with each placement of my hand. I feel powerful, strong, and independant as I scramble higher up the tree, grabbing hold of the branches and swinging myself from them as if I have not a care in the world. I climb as high as I dare, not wanting to grab hold of the weaker branches and fall the deadly trip to the ground far below.

I swing my legs as I sit on a branch, my feet tapping delicately against the trunk of the tree. From here I can see the entire forest, a huge winter wonderland of snow and ice as far as the eye can see, and the dots of light in the distance of what I imagine to be a town, the faint orange glow of civilization appearing like a colorful beacon from the sea of white.

The wind tickles my cheeks, whispering in my ears as it rushes by to it's destination. It says 'Jump'. I brace myself against the trunk of the tree, using my hand to steady me as I peer at the forest ground so far below. I hesitate, knowing that growing vines from my very fingertips is one thing, and flying another. This is certainly a situation to stop and think things over.

But the wind is relentless, tugging me forward, farther and farther away from the safety of the trunk and out towards the precarious end of the branch. The wind whips around me, growing restless with my stalling. It whispers to me, promises and wonders that I wish I could guarantee. "It'll be okay" I whisper to myself, my words whipped away the second they leave my lips.

'Jump jump jump' the wind chants, rising in strength as I walk further down the branch. As I stand at the end, the wood dips beneath my weight, threatening to break at a moments notice. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes, not wanting to see the outcome if it goes south, and I leap from the tree. I am immediately pulled downwards, the laws of gravity being particularly cruel and speeding up just for me. The ground comes closer and closer, the snowy banks rising up to meet me.

***Author's Note***

**Second chapter ready to go! Anybody liking so far? I hope you do because I actually have a lot planned for this story! Read and Review!**

**-AngelxWings14**


	3. Chapter 3: I believe I can fly!

I wait for the impact, for the sound of my bones breaking and blood spattering on the ground. But it doesn't come, the wind grips me, pulling me upwards and away from the deadly claws of death that were eagerly awaiting me. I open my eyes, watching as I soar higher and faster than when I was climbing the tree.

I scream, a mingling sound of delight and horror, that rings out through the quiet wood. I am _flying_. My clothes are stuck close to me, almost like a second skin as I soar above the world, swooping on the currents of the wind. My eyes tear up from the speed, running down my cheeks and quickly drying before I can spare a second thought about them.

"WOO HOO!" I shout, twirling like a graceless ballerina on the winds back. I am so busy having fun that I do not notice the lights coming closer until I am less than a mile away. I swoop lower, dropping onto a tree, nearly falling off when I lose my grip for a split second. I grin to myself relishing in these feelings, the burning in my lungs, the adrenaline coursing through my veins like pure energy. I laugh, the sound carrying down to the town not too far away.

I float down from the tree, as delicate and silent as a snowflake. I wander into the town limits, reading the sign as I wander further in 'Welcome to Burgess, population 5,130' it says, with a pine tree as decoration. Within the town of Burgess life is everywhere. Cars drive with their bright headlights blinding me, night wanderers head into restaurants and stores, hurrying to get inside and away from the cold that I cannot feel. The colorful signs from the stores and street lights, are everywhere, swirling together into a bright wall. Suddenly I feel dizzy, as if my head was put on a roller coaster then screwed back on. I lean against the wall of a building advertising liquor, struggling to regain my bearings.

A woman notices and hurries over to inspect me. "Sweetie? You okay? Need me to call someone?" she asks, her salt and pepper hair tickling my nose as it drifts from the messy braid on her head. I glance up at her, my eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden. "No...I'm fine" I say, placing a hand on my forehead. This does not seem to convince her, her face screwed up in determination. "I think it's best you head inside. You don't want to get sick" she says placing her hand on my shoulder lightly, as if she think I may break at the slightest touch.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry" I say, straightening up from my huddle against the wall, my weariness forgotten. The woman scans my face, her piercing grey eyes searching for something I cannot see. Finally she sighs. "Very well. If you don't want my help I'll be off. You head home, you hear?" she says, turning away from me. I only nod, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

I only move once she is gone, focusing my energy on walking forward and not falling. What is this feeling? So suffocating, so dark. Where is it coming from? Then, just as fast as it appeared, it's gone. The horrible heavy feeling leaves, replaced by the warmth that I've been accustomed to. I stare at my hands. "What was that?" I wonder to myself, not realizing I've spoken aloud until I've attracted the eyes of random passersby, staring at me curiously. I drop my gaze and my hand, hurrying away down the street and into a neighborhood lined with dozens of houses. I can see children playing in the windows, drawing pictures in the frosty glass or playing with toys and parents are making dinners and coming home from work. Daily family life.

I watch the families as I pass each house, feeling an odd twist in my chest as I see the kids playing and laughing with their parents. Where is my family? Do I have any siblings? Do I have a home, a place to sleep in every night? These questions start to circle in my mind, then they slip away, like water through my grasp. After a few minutes of walking I come to the end of the street, the place where the sidewalks and streetlights stop, leaving only darkness in the space beyond. I glance back over my shoulder, at the bright lights and warmth of the homes, and then forward to the gloomy forest ahead.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained" I mutter to myself, not quite sure where I heard it before but thinking it feels right for the moment. I step away from the light, further into the dark woods. Like before in the other woods it is completely silent. But unlike there this is a deadly silence, the kind that is dangerous, the kind that means there is something waiting to strike. I want to turn around, run back to the light and safety of the neighborhood not too far behind me, but I feel the need to rush onwards, as if there is something pulling me further into the trees.

***Authors Note***

**Pleeeeeeaseeeee review guys! I really wanted to continue this story, but I'm not sure if you like it. Just a few and I PROMISE to stop bugging you!**

**-AngelxWings14**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark

Fatigue eventually wears me down, after what feels like hours of walking I collapse against a tree, nestling into the space between two thick roots. Where I expect grass or vines to crawl up the tree trunk and cover the ground, instead the ice and snow thickens, making a cocoon around me, shielding me from the outside. I run my fingers over the sparkling snow that I've created, the frozen water glittering in my hand. There is no light within my cocoon and yet I can see everything, as well as the fact that my hands are no longer bleeding, in fact there is not even a scar. I examine my hands, running my eyes over the flawless pale flesh. "What am I?" I whisper to myself moments before I drop off to sleep.

*Pitch P.O.V.*  
At five o'clock in the morning, when the sky was supposed to be growing bright with the start of a new day, the sun did not rise. No one noticed this, all the people in the town of Burgess just accepted that it was still dark out and relished in the feeling of a few more minutes of sleep. This was not natural,however, had they looked out at the early morning sky and peered really closely they would've noticed that it was not the night that was outside of their windows, but dark sand the color of coal blotting out the sun.

And riding atop the black sand, like a surfer, was Pitch Black. Or as he is better known, the Boogeyman. His lips were curled into a sneer as he stared down at the sleeping town, revulsion evident in his had wanted to disappear, to get as far away from the site of his defeat, but he was too weak to transport himself anywhere else, his powers nearly depleted after his battle against the cursed Guardians. He had come to a conclusion that he did not necessarily hate the people or this town, he needed the foolish mundanes and their beliefs to make him more powerful, it was very simply the fact that no one likes to be stuck in the place that reminds them of their shame.

The most he could do was collect his dark sand and give a few children nightmares, this was pathetic all on it's own in Pitch's eyes. He stood for a few moments longer overlooking the town before retreating, rushing his sands to carry him back to the woods where his temporary home resided.

In the town of Burgess there is one massive forest, a huge collection of trees that shielded the smallish town from sight. Though it is one assemblage of trees, there is an area that no one enters, the dark part of the forest they call it. There is a legend dating back hundreds of years of a boy who drowned in a lake and whose spirit haunts the woods. This story is mostly true, but the only creature that lurks within the forest with ill-will is Pitch, finding his way through the tightly knit trees as he allowed the sun to emerge finally after almost a half hour of delay.  
As Pitch made his way home he noticed something odd in his dark forest, a sort of glowing coming from a patch of snow. It shimmered way more than ordinary snow was supposed to, and it gave off this warm feeling, as if he were basking in the rays of the sun. He dropped closer to it, his luminous golden eyes examining the odd white sphere sitting only a few feet away. He could feel the power emanating from it like a bad smell, filling the air and coating his skin. It was delicious. He started towards the sphere, prepared to rip it open and find the source hidden within the snowy confines.

His fingers had just touched the surface when he was thrown backwards, a jolt of energy coursing through his body and tossing him against the tree. After a moment of dizziness Pitch clambered to his feet like a drunk, his head spinning from the collision. "What _is _this?" he hissed under his breath as he brushed the snow from his clothing, staring at the shimmering globe of snow. His fingertips burnt where he had touched it, the skin a pale pink as they closed over the wound.

"Powerful magic" he muttered, circling the snow cocoon, ignoring the urge to smash the stupid thing in with a stick for ruining his fingers. He hesitated before stepping a smidge closer, the energy pulsing almost unbearably strong against him. If he tried to move any further he was flung backwards, slamming back into the tree from before. He cursed and glared at the orb, his dark nature starting to take over and willing him to attack with all of his limited strength.

Raising a giant pickaxe made from his dark sand, Pitch attempts to slam it against the snow cocoon. But just like himself, his sand is scattered, knocked away like an annoying bug. Growling, Pitch backs off, glaring acidly at the heap of snow. Just as he was preparing to launch another ambush on the mound when he hears voices, _children's _voices coming closer. Knowing that he will not be seen, Pitch continues on with his pathetic attempt at cracking open the snow orb.


	5. Chapter 5: Following the trail

*Jamie P.O.V.*

It was really early, barely six in the morning, but Jamie was wide awake. Rushing to his window he looked with glee upon the world outside blanketed in snow. Today was the first day of Christmas break, and he was going to take full use of the day. With a huge grin he got dressed, brushing his teeth and hair before pulling on his toque and mitts, and running downstairs, rushing to get to his toboggan.

"Woah woah woah, where are _you_ going young man?" his mother called from the kitchen, the source of the smells of breakfast cooking. "I'm going out to find an awesome sledding hill with my friends, mom. I'll be back soon!" he said, already halfway out the door. "No, you need some breakfast first. Come sit down" his mother said, her voice taking on the tone that meant there was no room for argument.

Sighing, Jamie set down his beloved sled, slumping back into the kitchen and taking his seat the table. Sophie sat on his immediate right in her high chair, and was currently throwing Cheerios in the air and yelling "Confetti!" with an impish grin on her face. Jamie's mom placed a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of Jamie, a look that said 'eat up' on her face. Jamie did just that, shovelling forkful after forkful into his mouth until there was nothing left.

"I'm off!" Jamie says, his mouth still full of egg and toast. Bolting for the door, Jamie hears his mother shout after him. "Jamie! Take Sophie with you!" she says, Sophie following him quickly after. "Aw, mom. Really?" he groans, eyeing his little sister with a look of utter disappointment. "Yes, really. You want to go, she comes along" she says, using that finality tone of voice again.

With a grunt of displeasure, Jamie helps Sophie get dressed, pulling on their jackets and boots before heading out into the cold early morning and rushing to the meeting place Jamie's friends had set up.  
Everyone has already assembled by the time Jamie and Sophie show up, all of them laughing at some joke that they missed out on. "Hey guys!" Jamie calls as they get closer, gathering their attention. "Hey Jamie. Why're you so late? It was _your _idea to meet up this early" Caleb asks, his face lined from lack of sleep. "Yeah" His twin, Claude, says intelligently.

Jamie rolls his eyes, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the three year-old menace that was struggling to stay standing on the ice coated sidewalk. "Great, now we gotta watch your sister? This is gonna be fun" Monty says, pushing his glasses up further on his red nose. "It wasn't my decision." Jamie says with a shrug, positioning his toboggan for an easier carrying position.

"We should get going if we want to find a hill before noon" Pippa says, slinging her own sled over her shoulder and starting down the street. Everyone follows her, making fun and pushing one another to fall down the slippery sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking they approach the end of the street, the dark forest lying in front of them.

"Are we r-really going in there?" Monty asks, wiping his runny nose. Pippa rolls her eyes, though a smile plays at her lips. "Well, yeah. No one ever goes in there, so maybe there's something cool that nobody else has seen before. What, are you _scared_?" she says, her tone lightly mocking. This settles any other complaints or protests the others had on their lips, no one wanted to be called out as a coward. So this meant it was a put up and shut up moment.

Then Sophie pointed out something very interesting. "Futprin!" she shouts, giggling with glee as she jumps from print to print with her stumpy legs. Jamie crouches down, examining the marks in the snow. "It is a footprint. But who would go in there?" he asks aloud, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Uh, us?" Cupcake says, a shrug accompanying this. "Let's follow them!" Claude says, eagerly taking the lead for once. The group eyes one another before starting the trek into the forest.

***Author's Note***

**Fifth chapter! WOO! I'm so glad you guys wrote reviews, it made me all happy and warm inside! I'm sorry if you were reading earlier and all the chapters got messed up, I will NEVER try to fix things again! Are you guys curious as to who she is? I made an edit earlier and made her hair red, hope it's not too big of a hint! I realized a little too late that her having white hair will make her too...Jack-like, and I'm not going for one of those Jack look alike stories, oops on my part guys! Read and Review!**

**P.S. I am making the P.O.V. so that they tell you who's thinking what, but when it returns to Ella's P.O.V. it is ')****(' Okie dokie? Thanks for reading!**

**-AngelxWings14**


	6. Chapter 6: Digging

)****(

I do not wake when the bright sunlight of morning shines in my eyes through my snow cocoon, I do not wake to the feeling of ice water dripping on my face. I wake up when I hear the sound of someone cursing so foul that I had to cover my ears. Just as I was about to emerge from my shelter I hear a new batch of voices, the voices of children. "The footprints go this way! Come on guys!" a boy says. "Slow down, Jamie! This place gives me the heebie jeebies" another boys says, though this one is more whiny and grating on the ears.

I scratch a hole in my cocoon, looking out through it to the blinding morning light outside. A horde of children are tromping through the forest, making a loud ruckus and disturbing the once peaceful day. They are coming closer, following a trail in the snow. 'My footprints!' I think worriedly, what happens when they find me?

I nestle deeper into the snow, as if staying still will protect me from them. It occurs to me how preposterous it is to hide from kids, but the urge to remain unseen wins over any common sense I have. I make out the group to be mostly boys, the girls with them stick together at the back, observing with calm and amused expressions. The boys however are dead serious, running to get to the end of the footprint trail, their expressions narrowed and curious.

Through the hole I also see a man. Though he doesn't look like any of the men in town, they had a warm feeling coming from them and had rosy faces. This man is tall, lean and dark, with a deadly expression on his face, as if he wants to strangle something with his long bony fingers. I feel dread when I see him, like he is something dangerous that needs to be locked away from humanity. As the kids draw closer they also come nearer to the dark man, whose face I can never entirely see, even when he stands in a patch of sunlight. Just as I am about to scream at them to stop, they pass right through the man, as if he is a wall of vapour, his body reassembling as they continue on their way.

*Jamie P.O.V.*

When they follow the footprints through the dark forest it feels like they are protected somehow, as if the path is keeping them safe from the other creatures lurking in the snowy underbrush. Though Monty doesn't miss any chance to complain about anything, whining the entire way about something creeping him out or some part of his body aching.

"Monty! If you don't shut up I'm going to tie you to your sled and throw you into a lake!" Cupcake eventually yells, her face starting to twitch with annoyance. Monty is silent for about two minutes before he complains about his feet beginning to hurt. Cupcake then proceeds to throw him in a snowbank and cover him from head to toe in the frozen water particles.

Everyone else laughs at Monty's expense, but Jamie plows forward, keeping his eyes trained on the footprints. As they walk deeper and deeper into the forest the trees grow closer together, making everyone walk funny to avoid coming face-to-bark with a wooden giant.

Finally, the footprints come to an end, meeting below a huge mound of snow made into an almost perfect circle. Caleb steps forward hesitantly, poking a stick at the snow mountain. "Uh, what is it?" Claude asks, joining his twin with an identical stick.

"Looks like snow, ever seen that before Claude?" Cupcake asks, holding a stick more like a baseball bat in her hands. "Aw man, we came all the way out here for a bunch of snow? Bust!" Monty whines, already turning on his heel to leave.

"Hold it" Jamie snaps, kneeling down to examine the snow hill better. "If the footprints are leading to it, that must mean that someone, or some_thing_, is under it." Jamie concludes, turning to the rest of the group. For a moment there is no movement, everyone stands still as if contemplating their options. "Let's dig it up!" Pippa says, rushing forward to sink her hands elbow deep into the snow and then pull it away, leaving a gaping hole. Then everyone follows, ripping the snow apart to get what is underneath.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Ella

*Pitch P.O.V.*

Pitch is horrified to watch the children tear the snow cocoon open like savages, all of them getting their small hands over the thing he'd been trying fruitlessly for an hour just to _touch_. And the more that they crack it open, the more of the power leaks out, filling the air with a thick warmth, though it doesn't appear that the children is already a gigantic hole in the snow wall by the time he dares to creep close enough to see inside, watching the protective barrier crumble away beneath the children's fingers. Finally they break through, the snow giving way to a hollow inside of the cocoon. And inside is...

*Jamie P.O.V.*

"It's a girl" Caleb says, scratching his head in confusion. Inside the snow hill crouches a girl, a girl with waist length red and green streaked hair wearing a pretty white dress. She stares at us terrified, as if we are going to harm her in some way. She scrambles to get as far away from us as possible, pressing back against the icy wall of the snow cocoon.

"Think she's scared" Sophie mumbles, stepping closer to the pretty girl cowering at her feet. Jamie is unsure of what to do now. They were looking for some sort of monster lurking in the trees (or at least he was) and now that the monster had turned out to be just some girl hiding in a snow fortress he was drawing a blank. Sophie creeps even closer, crawling into the space and outstretching her hand in an offering of peace to the strange girl. She stares at Sophie's hand like she's never seen one before, as if unsure of whether she's supposed to smack it, hold it or bite it off. Though the girl makes no moves forward Sophie presses closer, touching her hand into the palm of the much older girl. "You're warm" Sophie says, smiling a big grin. The girl gives a small smile as well, showing off a row of blindingly white teeth. Jamie thinks she looks even prettier when she smiles.

*Jack P.O.V.*

Soaring over the trees, and dragging a powerful icy gale behind him, is Jack Frost. Jamie had invited him on an expedition to look for an excellent sledding hill, and who could make an awesome hill even better than him? Things were going smooth until the kids didn't show up, even when he arrived extra early so that he would be there before everyone.

So he'd been forced to take to the sky to search for them, not minding it in the least except for the fact that he'd had to wait more than twenty minutes, and he had little patience as a three hundred and eighteen year-old winter spirit.

Finally, after looking for what felt like hours (but was probably ten minutes) Jack found his tribe of miscreants in the 'dark forest', which he was told to be haunted. Jack found it strange that the kids would be in a haunted forest, and decided to drift closer to investigate. They appeared to be standing around a massive mountain of snow, which was courtesy of himself, but there was a large hole that they were crowding to look in. Landing with a silent grace, Jack creeps up on the group, peering over their shoulders to see what the excitement is all about.

A girl sits inside the hole,looking cornered and desperate for an escape. 'Odd' Jack thinks to himself, observing as the girl looked at Sophie with wide green eyes that sparkled in the early morning light. Jamie eventually took notice of Jack lurking behind them and went over to greet the much older boy. "Who's she?" Jack asks, pointing his staff in the strange girls' direction. Jamie looks back over his shoulder, as if he were using the question to take another peek. "Her? I don't know. We just followed a trail of footprints into the forest and she was sitting inside a giant snowball" Jamie says, giving the brief version of their adventure. Jack glances back, eyeing the girl with a new spark of interest. She was different, special perhaps was an even better word, and he was going to find out why.

)****(

I am terrified that I am exposed and vulnerable before them, with nothing to protect myself but a few handfuls of snow. They stare at me curiously, not with anger or hatred like I had originally thought, and they do not attempt to attack me, instead they hang back like I'm going to hurt _them_.

I lean forward and see that the dark man is gone, I sigh with relief, and turn my full attention to the remaining threat. No one moves for what feels like days, the silence stretching longer than necessary. Then a little girl with long blonde hair covering one of her eyes steps forward, holding an ungloved hand out to me, tiny and pink compared to my own pale approaches slowly and cautiously, like I am a creature that she doesn't want to frighten away. I let her come closer, staying perfectly still and watching her with narrowed eyes. But she is not deterred by my unfriendly look, instead she moves closer a little quicker than before. She is less than two feet away when her little hand is placed in mine.

The little girl smiles at me, showing off a gap toothed smile. "You're warm" she says with a giggle, coming even closer into my snow hut and sitting down beside me. The other children relax when they see I do not maul the little girl, becoming more confident that I am not a dangerous lunatic, and they step closer as one. The girl still grins at me, tracing patterns in the snow with her fingers. "What's your names?" I ask once everyone has moved closer, making a small huddle around me.

They seem hesitant about giving information about themselves, realizing that I am still a stranger. But the little girl is oblivious to this, grinning as she answers me absently. "I'm Sophie, I'm three. My brother Jamie is over there" she says, pointing over to a short brown haired boy with large brown eyes. He glances over at me, when Sophie mentions his name, waving at us before returning to his conversation with a tall pale haired boy wearing only a blue hoodie and brown pants.

The boy spares me a glance, a lingering one that shows that he is studying each of my features, and I am startled by his lack of discretion while he stares, like he doesn't care whether I acknowledge him. I turn my attention back to Sophie, though my mind wanders back to the pale older boy, trying to remember if he was apart of the group earlier. "Nice to meet you" I say quietly, giving her a small smile. "What's your name?" a large girl wearing an ensemble dedicated to the color pink, a curious stare gracing her face. "Me? My name is..." I say, trailing off. After a moment of silence I am surprised that it doesn't come to me immediately, like it should to everyone else.

"Um.." I say, wracking my brain for _something_. One of the dark skinned twins narrows his eyes at me. "What? Don't you know you're name?" he asks, earning a glare from the brother wearing a hat. "Claude, don't be rude" he scolds before turning his full attention to me and receiving a snort in response.

The third girl, the tallest of the bunch with short coppery hair, smiles warmly at me, holding her hand out to me in a way not unlike the way Sophie had earlier. "I'm Pippa" she says, pronouncing each word clearly, she is obviously used to being heard and obeyed. "Hi" I say, shaking the hand.

This, in turn, induces the others to introduce themselves, leaving only myself without a title. They are once again staring at me, expectantly waiting for an answer to the big mystery; Who am I? I glance up at the sky in the way adults do when aggravated, though there is no clue written in the wintery morning. I look at the fading outline of the moon, the white planet being outshone by it's brother, the sun.

Then a word echoes in my mind, like sound bouncing off a cave's walls. "Ella" I say. "My name is Ella" The small blonde boy with oversized red glasses (who was revealed to be called Monty) smiles at me like I have just promised to buy him cookies every day for the rest of his life. "That's nice name" Sophie says, taking my hand once again.

I say nothing, only smile at her before standing and looking out of the hole the kids made in my shelter. I scan the area, looking for the tiniest shift amongst the usual forest stiffness. I remember the dark man, with the glowing amber eyes and shiver, wondering who exactly he was. And where he went.

I sigh in relief but do not sit down, I turn around but remain vigilant, waiting for the perfect moment to flee. Jamie steps away from the white haired boy, coming closer to our group huddle, the other boy hanging back. I do not spare him a second thought. "Do you live here?" Pippa asks me, hands gesturing the the forest surrounding us.

I ponder this for a moment, considering if waking up out of a hole in the forest meant that I lived there. So I decide just to nod my head, my eyes looking elsewhere."That's so cool! " Monty exclaims, putting his face a little too close to mine for comfort. "But don't you have any parents? Family?" Pippa asks, glancing at me with a part curious, part concerned expression. There's that word, the one I can't figure out, and for some reason, her question sends a flash of pain through me as if I'd been stabbed.

"No. No family" I say, keeping my eyes trained on a grove of pine trees, because I was certain that they would falter and cry if I didn't. The children all give me sympathetic looks, like they were in the presence of a tragedy. I wave off their looks with a small smile, attempting to look encouraging at the least.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. Besides, you can't really miss what you never had in the first place" I say with a fake laugh, trying to appear light-hearted. They do not seem convinced. "You can live with me" Sophie says, copying my smile and light tone. "We have a share room for guests, Mommy would let you stay"

I almost laugh at the little girl's offer, imagining the expression on their mother's face when they tell her they brought home some strange girl from the woods and said that she could live with them. But I can tell she is sincere, so I simply shake my head in a polite 'No'. Her face falls a little but her smile still remains. "If you live in the forest you must know where the good hills and stuff are, right?" Jamie asks me, his eyes pleading for the answer to be positive.

I wish I could tell him that I do know where they are, that I know the very best spots as well. But I am not a liar, at least I think I'm not. "Sorry, no" I say, shrugging my shoulders. Jamie's entire being seems to deflate, even his face sags a little. "Oh" he says, disappointment coloring his voice. I can't stand to see the child sad, so my mind scrambles for something encouraging to say.

"That doesn't mean we can't look, though" I say, standing up and pulling Sophie to her feet as well. Everyone grins at me, big toothy ones that show off even their molars, and they stand with me, preparing to take off. I kneel so that Sophie can get on my back, observing the little herd with a sense of satisfaction.

While everyone grabs their sleds, my eyes are drawn once again to the silver haired boy from before, wondering against my will where he is. He leans against a tree, a staff that I never noticed before slung over his shoulder, with an amused expression on his pale face. He gives a small laugh, so soft I can barely hear it. "You'd think you're leading them to a mountain of cookies by the looks of things. You're a very good motivator" he says to me, or I assume it's me, it's hard to tell because he's not necessarily looking in my direction.

I am going to give a smart alec remark when Jamie grabs my hand, pulling me in a random direction, away from the odd boy. After a moment, Jamie calls back over his shoulder. "Jack! Come on!" he shouts before turning back around. The boy comes forward, answering to his summons. "Here it comes" He mutters "'Who are you talking to?'" he says, mimicking my voice in a tone that is insulting to the ears.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy" I say to Jack, my annoyance coating my words. Everything seems to freeze, and not in the wintery way. All the children stare at me as if I grew three separate heads right before their eyes. I feel uncomfortable in the silence and nondiscrete stares. "What?" I ask, wondering if I've done something wrong.

Jack comes closer to me, his eyes close to popping out of his head. He waves a hand in front of my face, causing me to flinch away, a seemingly normal reaction. "You can see me?" he asks, his jaw practically touching the snowy ground. "Um, yes? Am I not supposed to?" I ask, taking a healthy step back from the boy who was coming too close for comfort.

***Author's Note***

**I've been typing this for three whole days and I must say that I am fairly proud of this piece! I decided to get the whole 'kids discover Ella' part over and done with so that I don't waste anymore chapters with just two points of view. So here it is! Read and Review! More excitement to come in future chapters!**

**-AngelxWings14**


	8. Chapter 8: Something different

*Jamie P.O.V.*

He could not believe his eyes. He knew that he was staring, that his face was probably slack with incredulity, but he didn't care. The strange girl they found encased in a ball of snow, who looked over the age of believing, could _see_ Jack. And that was impossible.

Jack was even more surprised than he was, coming close enough to her that he could probably see her pores. Ella looked frightened, as if she'd said the word 'bomb' in an airport and was waiting to be attacked. Everyone else looked like they were just waiting for Jack to put his eyes back into his sockets. After five minutes of total silence, Jamie decided to break the tension."Are we going to find the hill soon? We have to be back by lunchtime" he said, though he wasn't really all that interested in sledding anymore. But Jack acted as if he hadn't heard him, rubbing a pale hand over his chin in the motion of stroking an imaginary beard, his face deep in thought. Ella, however, jumps on the notion like it is a lifeline and she is on a sinking ship.

After another short period of staring, Ella turns away, forging ahead into the dense forest with Sophie clinging to her back like a koala. Nobody moved instantly after Ella, they paused and looked at one another with uncertainty, then decided it was better to follow than be left behind in the dark woods. Jack, however, had not moved an inch since Ella turned around. Cautiously, Jamie approached, uncertain how his friend felt at that point in time.

If Jamie hadn't known better, he would've said that Jack was a statue. A statue with downy white hair, a blue hoodie and dirty brown pants. "Jack?" Jamie whispered, waving a hand in front of his friends eyes. No movement. "Jack?" Jamie asked a little louder, pinching Jack's nose. Nada. "Jack!" he said, raising his voice, snapping him out of his paralyzed state. Jamie had expected an explanation, or at least an apology for freaking him out like that. But the older boy only grinned at him. "Things just got interesting"Jack said, floating off after the rest of the group.

*Pitch P.O.V.*

If there was a better word for the feeling Pitch was overcome with at that exact moment, other than 'stunned,' he wasn't aware of it. The sphere that he had tried so hard to open and had so easily been demolished by mere _children _had only contained another child? Granted, she was more of a teenager than a child, but she was still young, and it nauseated Pitch to know he was outdone by a girl. However, power was power, and just as he was preparing to come forward and remove the girl from her protective shelter, Jack Frost had appeared, making his approach impossible.

Cursing, he retreated, forced to watch the events from the sidelines in disgrace. As the children socialized with the girl Pitch tried to get a reading on her, looking for fears, looking for anything that filled her with dread and haunted her sleep. But there was nothing, not even a trace of despair in her soul.

Something was wrong, every creature had fear, even himself on varying occasions. Who was this girl who had no reasons to be afraid? She was special, powerful, and exceptionally dangerous to him. One immune to fear would undoubtedly be an unpredictable card to play, but still one he would rather have in his hand. If she was unaffected by his nightmares, then there was an even greater chance of her being invulnerable to all types of magic.

Things were getting exciting, and Pitch like the way the tables of fate were turning. With a plan forming in mind, Pitch withdrew, slinking back to his home with a dark grin plastered on his face.

)****(

I can feel Jack's eyes on my back the entire trip through the forest, I consider turning around and punching him several times, but restrain myself when I think of the tension I would create. But after twenty whole minutes of walking and staring and finding no hills, my patience grows thinner and thinner. I am on the verge of snapping when I hear a strange sound, it reminds me of a rabid bear fighting a rabid dog, or any rabid creature really.

The noise emanating from the child riding on my back. "Sophie?" I ask, glancing at the girl with a raised eyebrow. She looks dreadfully embarrassed, her face a bright pink color. "I'm hungry" she says in a whispery voice, her eyes looking at me hopefully. Crap, I should've known that none of the kids could hold out for long just running around in the forest. And now we're deep in a forest with no food whatsoever. I am a genius.

I hate the thought of disappointment blooming on her face, but I can't tell her I have food, we're in a forest in the middle of winter for crying out loud. Then an idea occurs to me. I turn to Jack, who nearly rams into me when I stop too quickly. "Jack, do you know anything about trees?" I ask, scanning the leafless giants with a glint of interest.

Jack stares at me as if I have just suggested he should eat jell-o while riding a unicycle and playing the ukulele, a very unimpressed look indeed. Though I guess he understood from the serious look I was giving him that it was not a time for joking, or maybe he just noticed my fists clenching and unclenching and knew it was not the time to test me.

"Um, yes? Why?" he asks, coming closer and standing next to me, while I take a step to keep a healthy distance between us. "Which of these is an apple tree?" I ask, completely ignoring his question. Glancing upwards, Jack points out one of the skinnier trees with dead leaves still clinging to it's branches.

I walk over to it, examining it like the tree itself is encrypted with a secret message that only I can read. Then I touch the bark, I close my eyes, imagining life returning to the hunk of wood, energy running through it's core. Colors flash in front of my closed eyelids, hot pink, electric blue, dark I open them, the tree looks healthy again, the bark no longer dark and the branches bursting with leaves and fruit.

***Author's Note***

**Sorry it took so long guys, I was on spring break and just having a good time, I feel bad for neglecting my story..But here it is! Read and Review!**

**-AngelxWings14**


	9. Chapter 9: Not human

)****(

I turn around to face the others, a feeling of triumph puffing up my chest. But everyone is staring at me again, their mouths hanging open, this time along with Jack. Jamie approaches the tree cautiously, as if he's afraid it's going to attack him. Eyeing the tree suspiciously he snags an apple, bringing the bright red fruit practically to his nose. After a brief stare contest with the fruit (and losing it) Jamie lifts it to his mouth and takes a huge bite.

The silence feels tense, even when he's just taking a bite of an apple. Then Jamie grins. "It's awesome! It's so sweet, it's like apple juice in apple _form_." he says, chomping the apple to the core in seconds and reaching for another one. This grabs everyone's attention, sending them scrambling for the tree to grab one of the luscious fruits. I almost want to grin, to laugh, do something that shows I am the least bit happy.

But I can't. I feel odd, calm, almost hollow inside. Empty may be the best word to describe it. Jack walks over to me questions written all over his face. "How did you do that?" he asks, indicating the if I need to know what he's talking about. I don't know the actual answer though, it was just a feeling, an urge, to touch the tree to help the kids, like somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind I knew it would work. How to explain all that to Jack felt way more complicated than it actually was.

"I touched the tree" I say obviously, taking a few steps towards the tree. Jack follows. "I _meant_ how did you do the thing where the tree suddenly bursts into life and produces fruit after you touch the tree" he says, his face looking rather annoyed.

"Oh. That." I say, looking anywhere but at him. After an uncomfortable stretch of silence, I sigh, turning to face him. "I don't know, Jack. What do you want me to say? I just touched the tree, and it started popping out apples. The end" I say, sitting down on the ground, then observing as it melted away to reveal a sweet smelling patch of grass. Jack cocks his head to the side, as if looking at me from another angle will reveal all my secrets.

***Author's Note***

**Sorry that it took so long guys, I've just been busy, I'm moving soon and haven't had time for typing of late. Hope you guys enjoyed, Read and Review! If you guys have any idea for what should happen in the story just send me a note and I'll try to put it in. Thanks for all your support guys :)**

**-AngelxWings14**


	10. Chapter 10: Destination: North Pole

)****(

"I don't think you're human." Jack says finally, a small smile playing at his lips. I almost roll my eyes at him and scoff, but decide that it would be insulting and result in him making a rude comment in return. "Oh really? And what else can I be?" I ask breezily, not really expecting a serious answer in return. Jack grins at me, showing off his rows of pearly white teeth, almost the same color as his unnaturally pale skin.

"Maybe you're like me" he says ominously, his brilliant blue eyes already asking my question for me. "What are you?" I inquire, feeling oddly afraid of his answer. Jack doesn't say anything, he only holds out his hand to me, showing off his palm. As I am examining the delicate lines of his veins running beneath his skin, the air grows cold, and a delicate rose made of ice takes shape.

"How did you do that?" I gasp, my eyes widening to the point where they might pop out. I can tell Jack is relishing in my amazement, acting superior to me. "Just a little winter magic" he says, placing the frozen flower in my hand. "Magic? That's not possible" I say, my eyes never leaving the ice rose."So touching a tree and it bursting into bloom is more believable than me creating an ice flower with magic? How's that for logic?" Jack says with a grin, his head cocked to the side. I manage to tear my gaze away from the sculpture long enough to take a real look at Jack. "What _are_ you exactly?" I ask, not entirely sure if I want to hear the answer.

"I, am Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter and Guardian of fun, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Jack says grandly, even standing up to take a bow.

*Jack P.O.V.*

Jack didn't know what he expected Ella's reaction to be. Would she believe him, be scared of him, or think he had a serious mental issue? It is all very hard to tell from the stony expression on her face. "Jack Frost? As in, the mischievous little sprite who creates frost and cold weather,held responsible for nipping noses in such weather, and leaving fern-like patterns on cold windows in winter? That's who you are?" she asks, listing off all the things she must have heard about legendary Jack Frost.

"The one and only" Jack chirps, before realizing it is a corny thing to say. There is an long period of silence, the only sound is the kids still munching away on the apples, Ella does not move a muscle. "Are you alright?" Jack asks, resting one of his hands on her shoulder. Ella blinks then, pulled from her reverie, staring at Jack now with amazement in her eyes. "So, if you are real, a spirit as you say, then what am I? Do you know?" She asks in a rush, the words almost blurring together.

Jack grimaces, turning his face away slightly. "No. Sorry, I don't know who you are." he says softly, as if it will make the words more bearable. All the light fades from Ella's eyes, her face once more becoming hollow. "Oh." is all she says. Jack cannot stand the disappointment on her face, wanting more than a simple smile to grace her features, he wants the light that just shone to return to the solemn girl.

"But I think I know someone who might." Jack says, watching Ella's face once more become hopeful. "Who?" she asks, standing from her patch of grass. "Santa Claus" Jack seriously replies. Confusion wrinkles Ella's brow. "How will a toy maker know anything about me?" she asks, picking nervously at the edge of her dress. Jack himself is stumped for a moment, he only said that in hopes that it would be enough for her to not be so upset, but now faced with the question he had only one reason to think of why the much older man could help.

"Because he's Santa, he knows everyone on the planet. Surely he'll know you." Jack replies cheerily, though he is not even sure that it is true. Ella beams, her entire face transformed into a radiant smile. Jack feels like he may melt from the powerfulness of her joy. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now!" Ella exclaims, almost bouncing in her excitement.

***Author's Note***

**I really like this chapter, it took me about two days to write and a crap-load of editing. I was really trying to get the story into action because it's been really slow going since the start. But now we have a mission, a destination! And that just makes it more exciting :) Read and Review guys!**

**-AngekxWings14**


End file.
